


Melati

by Revantio



Category: Kingdoms Personification AU, OC - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, He is just soo tired, Kediri needs love, Kingdom Personification AU by Revantio, OC, Supernatural i think
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revantio/pseuds/Revantio
Summary: Kediri bukan orang yang gugup; ia hanya tidak mampu selalu berhadapan dengan dewa kematian.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Para personifikasi kerajaan itu tidak mati setelah raga mereka runtuh; merka bertahan, bernapas, menapak bumi dan membantu adik bungsu yang mereka sayangi; Nusantara.
> 
> [Projek OC by Revantio]

Mereka bilang, personifikasi kerajaan Kediri itu adalah orang yang pemalu dan manis.

Meskipun sudah jelas ia adalah seorang laki-laki yang mengklaim berumur sekitar dua puluh lima tahun, wajahnya terkesan sangat muda; orang-orang akan mengira ia baru lulus SMA. Tutur katanya sopan dan senyumnya, mengutip para gadis di kafe langganannya, 'imut dan manisnya menyaingi gula.' Fakta bahwa Kediri selalu menghindari kontak mata saat berbicara dengan seseorang pun menambah kesan pemalu dan manis di pikiran orang-orang. 

Tentu saja, Kediri tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Bahkan saudara-saudara sesama personifikasi kerajaan sepertinya mengakui kalau dia ini paling imut, terutama Majapahit, yang kalau sedang manja hobi memeluk Kediri yang notabene lebih pendek darinya.

Namun kadang, Kediri lelah berurusan dengan manusia yang selalu memuji-muji tingkahnya yang terkesan malu-malu itu. Kediri bukan seseorang yang pemalu. Singasari tahu betul Kediri jauh lebih dari itu.

Karena Kediri selalu menatap lurus mata saudara-saudaranya setiap mereka berbincang, seolah menantang dengan iris jernih dan tutur kata bermakna dalam. Tatapan yang membuat Singasari sebal.

Bukan juga karena Kediri segan atau kasihan pada manusia yang rapuh dan hidupnya pendek sehingga ia tidak mau menatap mata mereka. Kediri tidak pernah memandang rendah siapapun. 

Maksudnya, kalau kau melihat masa depan orang itu ketika melakukan kontak mata, melihat bagaimana kekasih, orang tua, atau sanak saudaranya tertimpa musibah, atau melihat genangan darah dan merasakan sakit karena kematian yang tidak lama akan terjadi, tentu saja rasanya tidak enak, kan? Itu tidak sopan.

"Rizky?"

"Ya?"

Karena itu Kediri tidak mengangkat kepala, jari jemarinya sibuk mengukir pengetahuan dengan pena, sementara mahasiswa di depannya mulai cemberut. 

"Berhenti dulu lah, nulisnya. Udah lama nunggu?"

'Rizky' melirik ke depan sejenak, tersenyum halus.

"Belum. Baru lima belas menit, tenang aja."

"Ternyata bener, ya."

"Apa?"

"Kamu nggak liat wajah orang saat berbicara dengannya. Nggak sopan, tahu?"

Kediri tertawa halus. Sekilas saja ia menangkap dua netra milik mahasiswa ini, ramalan-ramalan akan masuk ke pikirannya dan Kediri tidak bisa jamin semua itu tidak akan terjadi.

Tapi untuk gadis di depannya ini, rekan dalam kuliah farmasinya, Kediri memberanikan diri menyapu wajah si gadis sekilas. Pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apa yang ia dapatkan jelas tidak bagus.

"Ibumu."

"Hm?"

"Sana, tugasnya ditunda dulu. Kamu jenguk ibumu." 

"Kok gitu? Ibuku udah baikan, kok. Tenang aja."

Karena sore ini beliau akan pergi, Kediri kesulitan menjawabnya.

"Kita nggak tahu kapan kita akan mati."

"Kamu nggak lucu, ki." Si gadis melepaskan tawa mekanis.

"Aku serius, Sinta."

Senyum di wajahnya mendadak menghilang, wanita belia itu tercekat, detik-detik berlalu dan panik mulai merembes ke seluruh tubuhnya dan ia segera bangkit dan pergi. 

Helaan napas halus dilepaskan. Kediri juga tidak suka melihat ekspresi panik dan sedih manusia ketika ia memberitahu ramalannya.


End file.
